Service providers can offer users a variety of viewing options for different multimedia programs. For example, the service providers can supply users with real-time television programs that are typically available for the users to watch only at a specific date and time. The service providers can also offer the users on-demand multimedia content that is available for an extended amount of time and that is provided to the users upon request of the on-demand movie.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.